Just ReadoooMother Fox
by EmInA-fIcS
Summary: There's a new girl in Konoha and she's the only person who knows the past and future for Team 7. But what's wack is that she's not too smart and can't handle the timeskips. What will she do now? One thing's for sure. She'll drive Team 7 crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Star**

(Is the title okay?) What happens when a poor, inactive, and supposedly unintelligent girl carelessly makes a wish based on living in the world of Naruto? And right after only watching the sixth episode? Nana is in for a whole lot of hell! Summary stinks.

**Chapter 1**

**Dream or Reality?**

"mumbling in sleep no...snicker doodle, out to get me! must, must ruuuuun!" Nana mumbles as she turns on her back only to fall in the air. "What th-Ummph!" Before Nana even knew it, she was on her butt. "ITAAAIII!! It-t-t-t-t-t... That hurt, dammit!" Nana whined rubbing her butt. "What the hell?!!"

Nana got up and pointed at the tree branch. "How on Earth did I get on that stupid tree branch anyways...?! Well, at least I got down." Nana began to study her surroundings. "Wooooww! That crash really opened up my color book! I mean, everything's so bright! Like an anime...!" _"Although it's obvious it's a dream..." _Nana began to check out her dream-self. "Oh c'mon! They're still the same! Same old gray shirt that belongs to Jomei! Same old faded jeans! And same old me! Damn!"

-------

While Nana was busy complaining about her "dream", it seems someone was watching. "She's here..." That someone seemed to smirked. "That's good. I worked my ass har-. Hey, is it lunch time? I'm starving!" And that someone jumped off.

------

ddddddddddddd

**Name: Oyasumi Hoshi (Nana)**

**Age: Ten going on eleven (she's not so far down) probably the same age as Naruto**

**Height: Around the same size as Sakura**

**Look: Really long black hair uses hat (you know the kind that provides shade all around) hairstyle changes after a few episodes, same skin color as Sakura but just a little more tan, green eyes, gray shirt and old jeans going with her hat (until after a few episodes), the same shoes as everyone else except it's like a lightly faded black.**

ddddddddddddd

"Don't expect so much, Hoshi." a familiar voice said to Nana. Nana searched for the source of the voice. Her eyes widened in shock.

"K-kumiko..." Hoshi/Nana took a glance at her older sister, and then avoided her eyes. "G-gomen!"

"You better be. Now, let's go. Kaa-san is looking for you. You wouldn't want her to get upset."

"K-kaa-san...? She's alive?" Kumiko stared at Nana for awhile.

"Stop playing dumb and let's go."

"H-hai..." They began to walk out of the forest and into town.

Walking with her sister in town, Nana suddenly spies a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes walking right past her. Also with an orange jacket, her height, and had green goggles on but didn't seem to use them. Nana's eyes popped into saucer plates, but she just kept walking. _"Did I just...see that?" _ As Nana turned her head to make sure she wasn't crazy some guy shouted,

"There he is!" A crowd then came running towards Naruto, which made Naruto turn his head with a panic face on. He began to scream as he began to sprint. The guy shouted, "Naruto! Get back here! This is the third time you've graphitized my shop! Why you...GET BACK HERE!!" The crowd also shouted complaints while chasing Naruto. Nana started sweating bullets as she began to panic, but made sure to stay with Kumiko. _"I'm going crazy!! I don't think this is a dream anymore...! Nah!"_ "What am I thinking?" Nana started to calm down a little until Iruka walked past her. He made a sigh.

"Naruto, sometimes I just don't understand..." and sighed again.

"What's wrong with you?", Kumiko asked Nana, and after seeing her face, sweatdropped. Hoshi started breathing heavily, pumping her chest like a flat tire. "Calm down!" Kumiko urged as she tried to help Nana breathe. Nana held her head and laughed.

"I'm fine!" Nana assured Kumiko. _"I'm just seeing things is all! Yeah! I've been watching way too much Naruto! But then there is no such thing as too much Naruto! A dream...a dream... a dream..."_ Hoshi then suddenly shouted out, "A dream!" as Sasuke walked by. Sasuke then began to brisk walk as Sakura then popped in Nana's face.

"Back off! He's mine!" Then a group of girls came by and started to chase Sasuke screaming "Sasuke-kun, marry me!" and jack like that.

"No he's mine, Forehead-girl!"

"What did you say, Ino-pig!?" Then the Forehead and Pig combo rolled after Sasuke as they wrestled. Nana, after watching everything that just happened, was petrified. Kumiko's sweatdrop grew a little bigger.

"Look, Hoshi. That guy might be a little good-looking, but I don't think-" Nana grabbed Kumiko by her arms. Her hair was a little messy and was beginning to be free of the hat. (She looked like Sakura in episode 6 when she was training with Kakashi when he messed her head up with genjutsu)

"Did you see that?" Nana asked in a rush.

"Nani? Of cour-"

"Whatdoyoumean 'ofcourse'?!" Nana asked panicked and worried. "You'resupposetosayno!"

"Nand-"

"Sayno, sayno, sayno!! (Think of Mac in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) WejustsawanimecharactersWHICHWHOARENOTSUPPOSETOBEREAL, justinthet.v, WHOWEJSUTSAWWALKINGASIFTHEYREALLYORALIVE! WHICH THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE!!" After translating all the words Kumiko could, she sighed.

"I think I get it now. Nana, you're just a little nervous because you just moved into a new town and a new school. But you'll be just fi-" Nana was instantly puzzled.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

"We just moved here _two_ days ago and _you_ start attending Ninja Academy tomorrow. That's why you're freaking out." Kumiko said without a care in the world. "Now let's go home." Just as she said home, Kumiko started to walk away.

"_Nooooo waaaaayyyy...I know there is a more reasonable reason to why and how I got here. I'll make sure to find out! This is way too real to be a dream. And besides, who finds out that they're in a dream and doesn't wake up? And I would've woken up after that fall. I should've woken up. But then again, I don't know that. Finding that out is definitely my number one priority while I'm here!"_ Kumiko then stopped walking and looked back.

"Are you coming?" Kumiko asked with an expression that would remind you of Shikamaru.

"But as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy my stay! Dream or reality!" Nana smiled. "Hey, wait for me, Kumiko!"

So how was it? Sucks, right? I know. Well, at least I actually managed a story... Please Review...! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Punishment Recieved**

"Hoshi. Hoshi!" A middle-aged woman called out. She was on a bed and half asleep. In another room Nana immediately woke up to the voice of her mother.

"Hai, Danna-san?" (Danna means master of the house)Nana sleepily answers loudly. She looks at the clock beside her. _"Two in the morning?" _ Nana grunted. She walked to her mother's room and sat on her knees before her half asleep.

"Unpack the rest of our clothes and things." Her mother demanded.

"Hai."

"And don't forget to clean the house. When you're finished, make some breakfast. "

"Hai." Nana got out and slowly closed the door behind her. _ "Same old, same old."_

------

**Three hours later**

"Man! I see Kaa-san's been out shopping!" Nana walked around the house checking if she put everything in place and if everything was clean. "Job two done. Now to cook..." _"This has been my biggest problem since I was born! It's a good thing Kumiko's here to help me with that!" _ Nana walked to her sister's room and woke her. "Kumiko! Problem!" Kumiko grunted as she rose from her sleep.

"Please. Don't tell me...Breakfast?" Kumiko asked. Nana nodded with a pout face on. "Sure, whatever." Kumiko got up from bed and started to the kitchen. Before Nana got out of her sister's room she glanced back at the bed. _"I wish I had one!"_

An hour later Nana got ready for school. The usual hat over head, gray t-shirt, and faded jeans. _"Kaa-san could've gotten me some new clothes...Even though she doesn't care. She could at least pretend..." _Nana glared at herself in the mirror. "If she hates me so much, why doesn't she just throw me out?"

"Because. She didn't." Nana glanced at the image of her sister leaving the room in the mirror.

"Didn't?" Suddenly a crash was heard. Nana ran to the source of the sound. Standing before the two was their dad with a fuming expression.

"HOSHI!!"

------

Nana walked the streets of Konoha following a map to Ninja Academy drawn by Kumiko...so she could follow. She stopped to feel the bruises on her face. _"Stupid Jomei...I didn't do jack to him...! Forget about it.Just follow the map." _ Nana couldn't even try to memorize Kumiko's instructions to her new school. Nana sighed. _"Here I am. Going to school. A school where little pre-ninjas could train with their instructors." _ Suddenly an old woman walked up to Nana.

"Dear child! What happened to your face? It's full of bruises!" Nana flinched a little. The old woman started press on them. Nana repeated 'Itai' after each press.

"What are you doing old woman?" Nana asked.

"They seem to be recent. Come with me!" The old woman pulled Nana to a store with different kinds of weapons on display.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to dissect me, old woman? I'm too young to die! Compared to you!" The old woman pinched Nana on the bluest bruise.

"Mind your manners, girl...Or are you a boy?" The old woman smirked. Nana pouted.

"Can't you tell...? I'm a girl!" Nana whined.

"Well, then let me help you girl. I've been a medic nin since I was about your age."

"Okay..." The old woman smiled and just as she was about to treat Nana's bruises a glint shun in her eye, and a woman about the same age as Nana's mother came through the front door.

"Hold it right there!" The woman looked a little angry. "Ninigi! What in the hell are you trying to do? This is the fourth time you've brought in a girl just for your amusement!" Nana sweatdropped. _"What does she mean by that?"_ She thought a little scared.

"Undo the jutsu!" The old woman let go of Nana and pouted.

"Fine, if you want..." After the clouds cleared a boy who looked to be the same age as Nana appeared. He had gray hair (the same as Kakashi) and the same eyes as Anko, except they were a kind of purple (not the shape, but how it's as if she doesn't have any pupils).

"What's going on here?" Nana asked. The woman held the boy by the ears.

"This boy was planning on hurting your feelings...First he picks ugly looking girls off the street then he poofs back into a boy, flirts with her, and then in the end tells them off." But after the first word she spoke, Nana hurriedly rushed out of the store. "Where did she go?"

"While you were talking and closing your eyes at the same time she ran out... And you would've hurt her feelings, too, if you told her that. And besides doing that _is _kinda fun." The woman then slapped him and dragged him off.

------

"Kuso! I almost forgot! I go to Ninja Academy starting today! And now I'm gonna be late!" Nana ran as fast as she could turning at corners and stopping every few minutes to look at the map. "It should be around here." Nana turned to her left and rushed to the building. "I'm here!" Nana ran into the building with a breath of relief. But as she opened her eyes, there were a million (well, not really) doors and hallways. Nana looked at her map but found nothing. "Kusoo!!" Nana cursed. "Kumiko forgot to draw a map to my class! Now I'm really gonna be late!" Nana started to the first door on her right.

------

After interrupting a few classes Nana was too tired to go any further. "Jeez, was that last lady scary!" Nana looked at the last door for her to open. "Here I go..." (By the way Nana was sitting on the floor) Suddenly as she was about to open the door, it opened by itself and someone stepped on Nana's hand. Nana bit her lip and started weeping. "My hand!" Nana faced the floor as her tears dropped. "It hurts...TT" She whined.

"Eek!" A small voice sounded. "G-gomenasai!" Hinata tried not to stare at Nana's face.

"That's alright! –sobs- It doesn't hurt anyway!"

"D-demo...It's bruised!"

"Who is out there, Hinata?" A voice inside of the classroom asked. The class turned their attention to the doorway. Nana stared at the girl. _"That face looks really familiar. But where have I seen her before?" _ Nana stood up massaging her hand and stuck her head inside the classroom.

"Uhh...Excuse me, mister, but are you expecting any new students?" Nana asked after sticking her whole body into the whole class. Iruka was startled by Nana's face.

"H-hai. Naze?" (Naze-why) Nana sighed in relief then smiled a toothy smile.

"You're looking at her!" The class sweatdropped and started muttering "She's a girl?" and "I thought she was just a boy with fat boobs!" The boys (except-the boys who you don't expect to laugh like-Shino, Chouji-who was too busy munching on potato chips-, Shikamaru-who was sleeping-Naruto, and Sasuke. Kiba laughed. It's not that I don't like him; it's just that I know his kind. Maybe.) Some of the girls didn't care. They were just staring at Sasuke as the hearts in their eyes grew bigger with every heartbeat. But somewhere in the class, after the intense laughter, a girl with short purple hair (the girl that teased Sakura when she was little, and Ino threw a weed in her mouth and told her it was poisonous) who probably shouldn't have said, "And look at her hideous face!"

"Yeah, it's disgusting!" one of her accomplices agreed. They started laughing their laughs. Nana couldn't blame them for calling her a boy, but the two girls who just called her ugly were about to get ugly. Nana glared at the girls creating fire in her eyes, the dark aura spread across the room. The boys and girls embraced the other students next to them.

"Can I ask you something...? What happened to your face?" Nana quickly responded.

"Oh, I fell from a tree! Those rocks at the bottom sure did do a number on me! Eh heh heh..." Nana laughed nervously. _"He can't know..." _Iruka eyed her for a few minutes until continuing.

"Yosh! Everyone welcome your new classmate Oyasumi Hoshi! She will be your new fellow classmate and you _will_ treat her like one. " Iruka faced Nana and Hinata. "Take a seat."

"Ho." (Means "Yes, sir")They answered. Nana searched for a seat while Hinata sat on hers.

"I am Iruka. You will address me by the name, Iruka-sensei." Nana nodded and raised her hand. "Hai?"

"Iruka-sensei...I can't find a seat..." Iruka scanned the classroom and pointed to a seat next to the girl with purple hair. "Sit there." Nana's smile included a twitching eyebrow and mouth. Iruka nodded and smiled before facing the board and chalking down words.

"H-hai." As Nana walked towards her assigned seat, her desk mates were making fun of her. Nana's now existing vein grew larger and thicker as she approached the girls.

"Ugly!" They whispered making faces. But unfortunately for them, that was all Nana could take. "Damn you -(can I say the B-word if I rated this story T?)-!!" Nana screamed.

"Who said that?" Iruka asked angrily as he turned around. Nana ran towards the girls with a raging fist. Luckily for the girls they were somewhere down in the middle so they had time to shriek and run. And they did. Nana rolled her right arm sleeve as she chased the "(b-word)s".

"Iruka-sensei!" The girls cried.

"Don't you run away from me, damn it!!!" Nana shouted pissed off. Nana was trying so hard to catch up to them that her hat became loose...And her hat is usually on pretty tight. Sakura and Ino began to snicker. But most of the boys were kinda scared of Nana's scary-looking face.

The girls began to cry as Nana rushed towards them with a psychotic look in her eye. And when she finally caught up Iruka flashed (meaning come out of nowhere-**not **the...you know) in front of her making her hat fall off and Nana stop. Her long hair (that reached her knees) followed her hat.

"Ara?" Nana's eyes crept up to the face of her now upset teacher. She smiled a toothy and cheesy smile as she stepped a few steps back.

"Hoshi!" Iruka sighed, massaging his temples. "Since you are a new student here you will be given just one more chance. Understood?" Nana folded her arms and turned away from Iruka with a grumpy face.

"Fine..." Nana disagreeingly agreed. But the girls in back of Iruka seemed to be happy as they made a few faces and mouthing words Nana shouldn't be listening (or looking) at. At first Nana grew even angrier until she saw Naruto, who was right next to her looking right at her. "It's you!" _"So that's who that girl with the purple eyes is! That's the girl who has a crush on Naruto...! Who is staring at me as if I've gone crazy..." _ "Uh, I mean...It's you!" Nana randomly points at Sasuke. A light blush appeared on Nana's cheeks, but it quickly went away.(Hey, we all gotta admit the fist time Sasuke was introduced we kinda fell for him...but as the story went through we saw he was a bastard. Kinda)Then the class's girls started going crazy.

"Don't point at my Sasuke-kun!" They shouted. Nana sweatdrops and tries to get out of the group of girls surrounding and fighting over their _Sasuke-kun_. She could even see Iruka trying to get out of the mess.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" Iruka commanded/demanded (difference?). Of course everyone sat down except Nana, who lost her hat while trying to get out of Sasuke's fangirl storm and was now trying to find it. "HOSHI..." Nana whimpered seeing Iruka's expression.

"H-hai...?" Iruka took a deep breath and pointed to Hinata. "Sit there..."

"Hai!" Nana scurried towards her now other assigned seat. Iruka walked slowly to his desk and picked up his ruler. He positioned his stick at a word and started teaching._ "I can't understand anything about what this is guy is teaching me_!" "-yaaaaawwwnnnn-Sleepy time...!"Nana muttered as her vision became a blur before going into deep slumber.

"Hoshi." Iruka called to his student. But Nana just ignored her new sensei and continued to doze. "Hoshi!" Nana raised her head, but stayed asleep. "HOSHI!"

"Nani?" Nana fell backward out of shock and hit her head on the desk behind her. "ITAI!" Water filled the bottom of her eyes. Her classmates started to laugh and make fun of her. "It's not –sniff- funny!" Nana cried with wittle puppy eyes.

"Although you may be new here, mid-day slumber is not allowed." Iruka then snapped his attention to a desk at the opposite end of the class. "That means you too, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru instantly woke up with a drool at the end of his mouth. The whole class started laughing harder than before Nana.

"The last thing we need is another Shikamaru!" Some kid said.

"Demo, Iruka-sensei, it's still early in the morning! Let me sleep!" Nana let herself fall on the floor and cuddled up into a ball. A vein appeared on Iruka's head making some of the kids-including Naruto-snicker. "Hoshi!" Nana slowly awoke and grunted.

"You remind me of Naruto!" The class laughed again. Somewhere through the class you could hear a grunt. "Pay attention or you get detention!" Nana quickly straightened up. Nana suppressed a giggle at her teacher's rhyme before noticing that she was close to big trouble.

"_I can't stay back after school. Jomei would kill me!" _

"Good, Nana. Now, let's begin..." Right after that everything became blurry for Nana. And so she fell asleep (on the desk of course).

------

"Hoshi-san...Hoshi-san..." A soft voice whispered.

"Nannnnnniiiiii?" Nana whined. "What is it now?"

"Iruka-sensei is giving out quiz question and answers. You might miss it!"

Nana opened her eyes to see a pale face, lavender eyes with no pupils, and blue hair. Nana raised her head. "And you are?" She asked irritated. The pale girl looked a little sad.

"Hinata..." Nana stared at Hinata for awhile and then realized she was sleeping the whole time.

"Arigatou!" Nana burst out in gratefulness. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Pay back is guaranteed! Not in the bad way, though!"

"Whoever that is, be quiet!" said Iruka. Nana glared at Iruka's back and decided to whisper.

"I promise I'll pay you back. Tell me your biggest wish after class, and I'll make sure it comes true, ne? After all that's why my name is Hoshi...!" Nana introduced. "But you can call me Nana if you want." Hinata smiled and turned to the board while Nana frowned trying to understand Iruka. _"I hope I get through this..."_

------

"You fail, Hoshi!" Iruka shouted as he placed her quiz paper on her desk.

"Ehhhh?! o.O" Nana picked her paper up. "D-datte...!"

"No excuses! I gave the answers out before testing and you still failed? Detention!" Iruka walked away passing out other papers to other little kids. Nana sat there frozen in shock. Her eyebrows twitched every thirty seconds.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! I'm doooooomed..." Nana smacked her head against her desk a few times before stopping. Her tears made a waterfall continuing to the floor. _"Itai! My bruises!"_

"Gomen, Nana..." Hinata sympathized. After that you could hear a playback of Nana except in a boy's voice. (Naruto)

"Whoever that is...I feel his pain..." Nana slowly removed her face from the surface of the desk and faced Hinata. "I guess I won't be seeing you after school, Hinata-chan. T.T"

"Daijobou?" Nana nodded.

"Class dismissed!" Nana stared at the clock.

"_How long did I stay asleep?"_

"Nana! Naruto! Come here." Nana trudged to Iruka's desk while Naruto just walked with his arms folded. Nana looked to her left and saw a grumpy Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto..." Nana greeted with the same expression on staring into space. Naruto glanced at Nana before turning his attention back to Iruka.

"You two have failed the easiest quiz I've given all year! For your information Hoshi. Naruto, as you may know the final exams are coming up-"

"Nine months from now!" Naruto exclaimed. Nana was surprised.

"_Nine months? Woah! I guess...that means I came here before any of the episodes started! Yosh! The good thing here is I have time to train and __**not**__ fail the final exams!" _ "Yatta!" Nana jumped up in glee. Naruto and Iruka looked at her in weird way. "I mean...uhh."

"Uh-huh. Naruto this may not be your last warning, but at least try!"

"I do try!" Nana looked at the two.

"He tries." Nana said out loud. Naruto and Iruka then looked at Nana with questionable stares.

"The results of you, Hoshi, bothering your classmates, sleeping in class, and failing my simple quiz, are you and Naruto re-taking the quiz until you get an **A** and cleaning the classroom..._spotless_." Nana and Naruto groaned.

"Why do I have to be held back?!" Naruto asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's true, Naruto..." As soon as Iruka said those words Naruto's eyes shimmered and his smile widened. "And that is why I'm holding you back! You didn't even answer one question on that sheet of paper!" Naruto grinded his teeth while glaring at the ground.

"Demo, Iruka-sensei! I can't stay! The folks back home would kill me!" Nana argued.

"Are they the reason why you got those bruises?" Iruka asked expecting an answer. Nana's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-of course not! B-but if you could just give me a chance!"

"Iie! I'm sure your parents would understand anyway..." Nana clenched her teeth.

"CHIKUSHOU!! Where are those damn quiz papers?!" Nana scowled making Iruka frown.

"I'm only doing this so you understand how I teach, and so that you know the next time you choose to fail is the next time you decide to receive punishment." Iruka handed the two students the quiz papers. Naruto just took his paper while Nana hurriedly grabbed the paper and rushed to her desk.

"_I can't stay for too long!" _Nana took the quiz five times before getting an **A**. Unfortunately Naruto had to take it a bit more times. It was already near dusk and Nana had only begun to clean. She cleaned as fast as she could.

"It's still dirty." Iruka notified. Nana scowled even more than before and wanted to say something but decided not to. Naruto seemed to be taking his time on the quiz.

"Naruto!" Nana called. "Could you please hurry? I need some help here...!" Nana saw a disturbed face on Naruto. "Onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai...OOOOONNNNEEEEGGAAIIIIII?! I promise to do you a favor if you need!" Nana plead on her knees with her hands clamped together. Naruto didn't really care, but he agreed by nodding. "ARIGATOU!!" Nana thanked before starting cleaning again. Nana and Naruto finished by six o'clock and Nana did **not** like that.

"Hoshi let me get you a nurse for that bruise..."

"No thanks, Iruka-sensei...! No offense! But I really need to get ho-" Iruka quickly striked Nana on the neck. "Come on, Naruto. I don't want you thinking me suspicious of what I did with Hoshi."

------

After Iruka dropped Naruto off at his apartment, Iruka visited Hoshi's new home. He lightly knocked on the door. Hoshi's mother answered. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Hoshi's teacher and I came here to tell you that your daughter had some bruises when she came into my class." Hoshi's mom's eyes looked a little worried. "So I got her a nurse and she fainted before receiving her treatment. I'm sorry for the trouble." Kaneko (the mom) took Hoshi from Iruka's arms.

"It's alright. Arigatou."

"Good night." Kaneko shut the door and dropped Nana on her back.

"What happened?" Nana asked after waking up and massaging her back knowing the cause.

"Go to sleep..."

There's gonna be maybe two more episodes before I start following the show's episodes. Maybe then it would be a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"A high level genjutsu, huh?"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hoshi, your new teacher is close to getting suspicious of us. I'll teach it to you during this month. It's the only time we have before Jomei comes back from his trip so he could have a break. If any more beatings go on, Iruka will investigate and report us to the police. You hear me?" Kaneko asked. **_

"_**Hai, danna-san." **_

"_**When you are ready by then I will teach you a genjutsu...An advance genjutsu." Nana nodded.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I have to do all I can. Even though I know these people barely care for me, and that I barely care for them, I don't want to end up with some other crazy person and possibly get a worse life. Especially if Kumiko and I would be separated...She's the first and only friend I got in this whole world...or anime dimension."_ Nana thought on her way to school. Then just as she raised her head a streak of dust and dirt trailed after blonde and pink headed bodies. "Sakura and Ino? Again?" Nana shook her head before carrying on.

"Excuse me."

**Chapter 3**

**Fast Forward  
**

A man called out to Nana causing her to stop in her steps. He smiled. "Could you help me with these boxes? I'm kinda tired thanks to the rest of the boxes I just carried...Don't worry their pretty light. I'm just really tired." Nana sweatdropped. _"Couldn't he of asked someone else beside a kid?"_

"Yosh..." Nana did as he asked and carried the last two boxes. "So? Where to?"

"Right over here." He led Nana into an alley. Nana noticed there weren't any other boxes and turned around.

"Where are the other boxes?" Nana asked. But instead of answering her question the man held a small knife to her zipper. "What the-"

"Shhhh..." Nana's eyes widened in fright.

"Iie..." Nana backed away from the man and into a wall. "Stay away from me..." The man laughed.

"You shouldn't trust strangers little girl." Nana was under panic but didn't scream. "If you scream I'll just kill you...now, hold still. I want this to be fun..." He smirked while unbuttoning his ()...

"I don't think so!" Nana yells attempting a kick to his –ahem-. But the man quickly stops the attack and grins which scares the heck out of Nana.

"Nice try." Nana pulls back her legs and steps back. Staring to her side hiding her eyes from the scene, tears begin to fall from Nana's eyes. "You're too weak to beat someone like me! I'm the strongest guy around here! So don't even try..." Nana's eyes quivered.

"_Someone...onegai...help me..."_

"Ready?" He asked pinning her to the wall. Nana closed her eyes waiting for the worst to come...but nothing happened.

"Daijobou?" A boy asked. Nana opened her eyes and retracted her head to face the voice. It was the boy from the weapon shop standing beside the man's beat body. Nana's knees wobbled as she walked towards the way back into the streets. "Nani? No thank you?" Ninigi asked following Nana, but Nana couldn't respond immediately. "Just kidding. So what's your name?"

"Hoshi." Nana wiped her tears.

"I'm Ninigi." Ninigi glanced at Nana.

"Arigatou."

"Oh, please. That was nothing! That guy was my employee any way. I should be the one held responsible. So are you oka-"

"I was vulnerable." Nana paused. "I was weak. That's why he tried to..." Nana bit her lip and began to run.

"Oi!" Ninigi shouted. "Where are you going? I have to ask you something! Despite his words Nana continued to run.

"Nana-san. Daijobou?" Hinata asked concerned. Nana tightened her fists.

"To tell you the truth...Iie."

"Yosh. Class, today we'll be discussing fighting techniques, or taijutsu... (starts to explain taijutsu)"

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked Nana. But she just shook her head and turned her attention to Iruka.

"_Because I was weak and vulnerable...that happened." _

"Class dismissed!"

"Ja ne, Hinata..." Nana waved goodbye.

"J-ja ne..." Nana walked out of the classroom and noticed a face right in front of hers.

"What the-"

"We need to talk."

"What do you mean you know someone who could train me? Who? And why me?" Nana asked Ninigi.

"Just follow me." Ninigi told Nana.

"Okay..."

After a while they came to the little weapon shop. "So you brought her?" The middle-aged woman asked. Ninigi sighed.

"Well, she's here isn't she?" The woman glared at Ninigi, making Ninigi step a few steps backwards.

"So...Hey, Hoshi! My name is Emi. I will be your first and new trainer!" Nana stared at the woman. "Isn't that what you want? To become strong and not stay weak?"

"Of course! But how do I know I can trust you?" Instead of answering the question, he made a statement.

"Actually, we brought you here, Hoshi. You came to this world...because of us."

"**Next chapter is coming soon..." (Hopefully)**


	4. Right on Track

**Chapter 5 (1)**

**Right on Track**

"Nana. Nana? Nana!!" Ninigi shouted.

In a bedroom was an annoyed Nana. "NANI?!!!" Nana bawled obviously angry.

"...I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Ninigi answered. After a few seconds you could hear feet quickly pounding against the floor.

"Ninigi!!" Nana rushed in the doorway.

"Nevermind." Ninigi was just about to make a run for it but Nana had already tackled him down from the back. Ninigi tried to squirm free of Nana, but Nana got a hold of him by the neck with her hands.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WAKE ME UP JUST TO COOK YOU FOOD, NINIGI!! AND YOU KNOW I CAN'T COOK!!! eh?" Nana questioned as she glared at the paper that was supposed to be the strangled Ninigi. _"Kawarimi no jutsu." _Nana thought. It read;_ "Get to school or you'll be late. Sincerely...Ninigi, who wants some food cooked by after school." _ "Chikushoooouuu, Ninigiiiii!!"

* * *

As Nana ran towards her classroom door she could hear shouting. "What's going on in there?" She slammed the door open and before she could take a step in she tripped. Everyone turned to see Nana late as most of the time. "Itai..."

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique!" Iruka declared sounding a little pissed. "Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" Nana freaked a little. _"He's so angry he didn't even notice me come in! Cool!"_

* * *

"Haruno Sakura going!" Sakura reported. "Henge!-poof!-" Right where Sakura once stood was a copy of Iruka.

"Yosh." Iruka praised.

"Yatta!" Sakura rejoiced jumping up and down. _**"Cha!" **_Inner Sakura rejoiced also. "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" She bragged then ran to the end of the line that started in front of Iruka and went down to his left. The order was Sasuke, Naruto Shikamaru, Ino, and then Nana. _"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?"_ Nana mimicked Sakura as she passed by. _"She won't get him that easily!" _

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai." Sasuke walked up to Iruka. _"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" _Nana rooted for Sasuke. Performing the jutsu so suddenly and without making a sound made Iruka jump a little since he was paying attention to his clipboard.

"H-hai." said Iruka. _"He is so cool!"_ Nana thought as he walked by. She blushed when he spared her a glance.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks." Shikamaru grumbled at Naruto.

"This is all your fault." Ino complained agreeing with Shikamaru. Naruto walked up front with a grimace, "Like I care." Nana's face saddened. _"Oh, Naruto."_

Somewhere down the line, a shy girl was rooting her boy on with a blush and wiggling fingers. _"Naruto-kun, do your best."_

"Henge!-poof!-" After the clouds disappeared a naked woman, whose censored part were covered with thick mists, appeared and air-kissed Iruka.

Poor Iruka's jaws dropped and his eyes popped. Those reactions were quickly followed by nose bleed and him being blown away. "Ah ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed pointing at his sensei. "How was _that_? I call it my oiroke jutsu!"

"YOU IDIOT!! DON'T INVENT SUCH A DUMB TECHNIQUE!!"

* * *

"Wooh boy! Naruto sure got into a lot of trouble. Now he's somewhere receiving his punishment. I gotta say I do feel sorry for him." _"But there was something familiar about that scene during school. What was it?"_

* * *

"Kaa-san! Ninigi! I'm home! And I just bought this alarm clock, it's really great! **It****actually****wakes****me up****on time for school**!!" Nana shouted to be ironic. But no one answered. "Oi! I'm talking here!" Nana waited for a voice but nothing. "Oh, well...I'm going out." Nana found a piece of paper and wrote a note that she was going out. She placed it on the nearby counter and exited the building (her house). _"What a nice feeling, knowing that I actually have family now. Someone I could call a mother just puts the final piece into my crazy puzzle...Hey, wait a minute...Now, I remember what I'm suppose to remember! Okay...My plans here were to find out how I got here. Ninigi already told me that. Something about his mother being inside of me. He said he was a demon. Now, for my second plan...since I already have the life I always wanted...I should try and help someone else out...But I just don't know who. Who should I help?"_

* * *

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka announced while Nana stared into space with dull eyes. "If your name is called please come to the class room next door. The subject will be the replication technique (bunshin no jutsu)." Hinata stared at Nana.

"Nana...D-daijobou?" It took a while for Nana to answer.

"You're not suppose to talk to me remember?" Hinata looked down.

"I-I know, but I don't think my dad is mad at you for raiding my house any more...!" Hinata thought she was reading Nana's mind.

"Anyone would be..."

* * *

"_Passing is the only way!" _Nana thought clenching her teeth. She raised her hands and executed the jutsu. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

"Very good, Nana (over the months Nana and Iruka got to know a bit of each other). Six clones. You pass." Iruka picked a forehead protector from the table beside him and gave it to Nana. "Congratulations." Nana took the forehead protector and walked away. "Nana?" Walking out the door, Nana noticed that the front of the academy was crowded with people. She tried to squeeze herself out as much as possible. As she tried to get through she overheard some voices.

"I'm a real ninja now, right?" A girl asked.

"Good job! It's something I would expect from my little girl!" It sounded like her father praised.

"Tou-san! I'm not a little girl any more!" The girl complained. He laughed. "I'm a ninja!"

"Congratulations on graduating." A woman congratulated. "Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight." Nana paused and then began to hurry out of the crowd. When she was finally out she tripped. A tear dripped from her cheek. _"Kaa-san..." _ She took her hat off and threw it to the ground. _"Nande?"_

"Hey, that kid is _the _kid. He was the only one who failed." A woman said. Nana looked up to the source of the voice.

"Serves him right." Another woman agreed. Nana stood up and searched for what their cold eyes were set on.

"If he becomes a ninja, it would only cause trouble." Nana spotted Naruto on a swing. "Because he's really a-"

"Chotto!" The woman interrupted. "It's forbidden to say anything more than that!"

"Naruto!" Nana began to run towards Naruto, but Mizuki got there first. And suddenly, they vanished. Nana tried to spy for them, but she decided to head somewhere else.

* * *

Walking around the forest for the tenth round, Nana spotted Naruto and Mizuki again near a shack. It looked like Mizuki was pointing and telling Naruto to go into the shack and get something. When Naruto came back out with a huge scroll Mizuki smiled and nodded then jumped off. Naruto fell on his butt and opened the scroll. Nana walked towards Naruto. "Let's see. The first jutsu is-"

"Naru-!"

"Aahh!!" Naruto screamed. Nana sweatdropped.

"Why are you screaming?" She asked. Naruto gulped.

"Gomen. It's just that your hair is white so I thought you were a ghost or something." Nana's hands went straight to her hair.

"White?!" Naruto nodded.

"It's long, too." Nana sweatdropped again.

"I know that! But...I guess I dropped my hat somewhere without noticing..." Nana lied. But her hair was white! "Nevermind about that. What are you doing?" Nana asked.

"I'm about to learn this new technique so I can show it to Iruka-sensei and so that he can pass me to graduate!" Naruto explained. Nana sat down next to him trying to read the scroll._ "So he didn't pass, huh?"_

"So what are you going to try and learn?" She asked. Naruto looked through the scroll.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Nani? And it's something I'm not good at!" Then it hit Nana.

"_Holy sugar honey ice tea! I'm in episode one! I'm finally on track with the show!"_

**End**

* * *

**You don't have to worry. The episode goes on. It's just that Nana's in it, too. But she doesn't really do anything because she's confused of whether to let the story run or mess it up by interrupting. That's all!**


	5. Flashback

"Say cheese."

"Cheese!" –click-

**Ddddddddddddddd**

**Nana's look now: Braided hair and let's her eyebrow-length bangs go, wears forehead protector on neck, tight black undershirt, loose dark dark yellow hooded jacket that reaches her invisible to the naked eye belly button, bandage wrapped from her shoulder to half past her right arm, dark elbow pad on her left elbow, short dark green pants that reach a little past the middle of her legs, and black sandals.**

**ddddddddddddddd**

Walking through the town was a happy new ninja. _"This is it! I'm finally a ninja!" _ Nana grasped her fist. "And now I've decided who I should help. Ever since what happened with Naruto, Mizuki and Iruka my mind has been made up." Nana frowned. Thinking of that was melancholy for Nana because of what happened. "Kaa-san."

* * *

"Ninigi! I'm back!" Nana shouted as she entered through the doorway. She walked through the kitchen and into a bedroom. Nana threw herself onto the bed. "Since that day..." 

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

"Kaa-san! Ninigi! I'm home! And I just bought this alarm clock, it's really great! **It****actually****wakes****me up****on time for school**!!" Nana shouted to be ironic. But no one answered. "Oi! I'm talking here!" Nana waited for a voice but nothing. "Oh, well...I'm going out." Nana found a piece of paper and wrote a note that she was going out. She placed it on the nearby counter and exited the building (her house). _"What a nice feeling, knowing that I actually have family now. Someone I could call a mother just puts the final piece into my crazy puzzle...Hey, wait a minute...Now, I remember what I'm suppose to remember! Okay...My plans here were to find out how I got here. Ninigi already told me that. Something about his mother being inside of me. He said he was a demon. Now, for my second plan...since I already have the life I always wanted...I should try and help someone else out...But I just don't know who. Who should I help?"_

Then her eye caught something-a glimpse of the Uchiha at the ramen shop. "Sasuke?" When he finally exited, Nana ran to him. "Sasuke!" Right after she called his name she heard a grunt. Sasuke stopped walking. Nana blushed. _"Here's my chance!"_

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritated but inevitable to Nana.

"I was wondering..." Sasuke turned around and gave her a bothered look. "...if you wanted to battle?" Nana shut her mouth.

"I don't even know you."

Nana frowned. _"He doesn't even know!" _"I'm your classmate, remember? The new girl...?" She tried to refresh his memory, but it took him a while.

"Oyasumi?"

"Matsuda. My mom changed it to Matsuda...So?" Sasuke walked a little towards Nana.

"Fine. I'm bored. But I won't go easy on you."

"Yosh..."

* * *

Nana and Sasuke stood feet away from each other in their positions. "Ready?" Sasuke asked. 

"_What am I doing?" _"Ready!" Sasuke charged towards Nana, but she dodged. In the end she got kicked on her side. She flew feet away. _"Damn! Doesn't he know I'm a girl?" _

"I won't go easy on you." He said again charging at Nana and gave his final blow, making Nana fly then roll on the ground. Once she stopped she crouched and tried to make the pain on her stomach go away. She almost cried. "You lose." Nana tried to stand without feeling the pain. "You're weak." Sasuke said walking away. But that wasn't a good thing to say...Especially to Nana.

"OH HELL NO!!" Nana charged towards Sasuke and kicked him in the back. Results were Sasuke flying then landing on his head which made him roll on it. Sasuke quickly got off his back then standing.

"What the hell?!"

"That's what you get when you call me weak!!" Nana shouted with a large vein on her head. Sasuke and Nana charged at each other with force and ended up hitting each other at the same time. They quickly rejuvenated and started at it again. At times they would start a series of punches, kicks, and dodging and at other times they would land a hit or two. But what they didn't realize was that the training ground was on fire. Nana and Sasuke were getting really tired and they ended up grappling each other.

"Hey, you kids! Get out of there! Are you crazy?!" Nana and Sasuke were glaring at each other while holding each other's necks so of course they didn't listen. The man jumped in the middle of the two and carried them off on his shoulders. Even then Nana and Sasuke were glaring at each other and trying to hit each other. After a while the man set the two down in front of a building. "You two will be witnesses during the case of the forest fire. Hokage-sama is calling for you two." But Nana wasn't listening she was strangling Sasuke by the neck. "And could you act like genin!?" Still, Nana wouldn't listen. The man sweatdropped and pulled the two by their collars to the Hokage's office. "Behave!" He opened the door and pushed the two in. Once they were in they could hear some arguing, but Nana glared at Sasuke and he to her. But when her glare slipped a little she noticed that Ninigi was there.

"Ninigi?!" Ninigi, recognizing the voice, slowly turned to Nana. He looked sad. "What's wrong?" Nana asked.

"Nana..."

"Is this her?" The third asked.

"Hai." The third got out of his chair and walked to the end of his desk.

"Nana. From now on you are under my care." The third announced. Nana raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Nana asked. She turned to Ninigi. "Where's Kaa-san?" Ninigi clutched his fists.

"Nana...Kaa-san..She's...She's dead." He looked at Nana. Her head was bowed and a shadow covered her eyes. Sasuke turned to look at Nana. He noticed that her whole body was shivering.

"Ggaaahhhhhh!!!!"

"Nana..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Nan-"

"Aaaaahhh!!" Nana began to sob. She fell to the floor and began pounding it. "Nande?!!" Suddenly a chuunin came into the room with an alarmed expression.

"Hokage-sama! The forest fire!"

"What about it?"

"It's out of control! No matter what we do it just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" It was only now that he noticed Nana. "If you're not to busy we need-"

"Did you get the ANBU?"

"They're trying their best, sir! But we need you!"

"I'll be there." Once the chuunin left the third turned to Ninigi. "I'll be needing your help. Nana and Sasuke please follow." Ninigi helped Nana up but she was still angry. They all rushed to the fire. The third walked towards the fire and Ninigi followed. Nana glared at the fire. _Nana...Kaa-san..She's...She's dead. _Those words began to repeat itself over and over again making Nana even angrier and angrier. _"Kaa-san." _Sasuke saw the look in Nana's eyes, the reflection of the fire danced in them.

"_It's as if she's controlling the fire herself." _said Sasuke in his mind. Ninigi noticed too and thought the same thing.

**End**

* * *

**R&R! I did this chapter and the last chapter in one day and had to use the computer over my time limit...My mom doesn't know though. She'd kick my butt if she did.**


	6. Episode Three

**Chapter Six**

**Episode Three**

**Chapter 6**

**Episode Three**

"Ninigi!!" Nana shouted as she ran through town. She noticed that there was a trail of dust. When she caught up she saw Sakura and Ino cheek to cheek racing. She couldn't surpass them though. _"I'm gonna kick that boy's behind when I get home!! He freaking woke me up late!" _Nana stopped her thinking for a while. "Or did he?" Nana asked herself.

------

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru stopped walking after asking Naruto. "Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." Naruto sat up straight and pointed at his forehead protector.

"Oi, can you not see this forehead protector?" Naruto bragged. "Starting today, I'm also a ninja!" Shikamaru shrugged. "How should I say this? This really looks good on me, eh?"

"_Naruto-kun was able to graduate..." _Hinata blushed. While outside in the hall way were Nana and the two bulls racing for the door. Nana came in first and shouted, "Safe!" and started to pant. But quickly remembering that the bulls were right behind her, she ran farther into class. "Now, I'm safe!"

"Goal!" The girls shouted. Then started to pant.

"I win again, Sakura!" Ino claimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura argued. "My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter."

"Are you blind?" Ino shouted. Nana stood up and walked to Naruto. But Naruto didn't pay attention to her. He was too busy looking at his crush. Nana looked up at Sakura and noticed she looked this way. Sakura came running to what it seemed like Naruto.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!' Naruto stood up to greet, "Get out of my way!" but Sakura just pushed him put of the way. Nana would help but if Naruto wanted to like Sakura, he had to get used to her first.

"That must be one of the things you so very like about Sakura, huh Naruto?"

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Once Nana heard that name she wanted to smash something. Or at least burn something. Sasuke may have been her old crush, but he was now her new rival. _"I now know how foolish I was. That chicken-butt headed-ahemahemahem-." _Nana sat on the desk and began mimicking Sakura's words with her hands. Sasuke just looked at Sakura and continued his looking at nothing. "Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked trying to get in his view. Then Ino came running.

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him!" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm. Nana's expression -.- _"I know this part too well." _

"First come first serve. (First come first serve!-Sakura)" Nana bluntly said going over the scene. "I came into the classroom before you. (I came into the classroom before you!-Ino) I did. (I did!)" Sasuke stared at Nana as if she was crazy. "What? I'm psychic." Soon girls came one by one to argue who was going to sit next to Sasuke. They were all too distracted to notice that Nana was sitting on the spot they were arguing about. Sasuke looked at the girls.

"_How annoying." _

"How stupid!" Nana blurted out.

------

Somewhere over the rainbow...I mean in Konoha supposedly the Hokage's office were the famous jounin and the third looking into a crystal ball. "Is that him?" A man asked. "This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's right." The third approved.

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai added. At that moment the ball's view traveled over to Naruto.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" _Kakashi asked.

------

Just sitting on the floor and thinking about what just happened, Naruto got pissed. Actually jealous. Nana watched Naruto as he stooped down to Sasuke's face and began glaring at him. Sasuke looked up as soon as he noticed, "M?" Naruto hardened his glare and the Uchiha was starting to get annoyed. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted pissed standing ready to attack Naruto. "Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!!" The other girls agreed with her of course. Nana sweatdropped. _"Am I that un-noticeable? I'm sitting right next to him!" _"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!"

"Yeah!"

"_Sakura-chan..._(Naruto.)_" _Naruto looked back and then back at Sasuke. _"Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke._(Naruto.)_ What's so good about him any way?_ (Naruto!)_" _Even though Nana tried to get his attention, he was too busy having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Naruto! There are three good reasons to why you shouldn't be doing that!" Nana warned putting up three fingers. "One your eyes will get too dry! And two-!"

"Eh?" A boy asks his neighbor and raises his elbow pushing Naruto. "For real?" After noticing what he had just done the boy apologized. "Oh, wari (am guessing that's sorry)." The girls stood shocked. Naruto and Sasuke just made out!

"-something bad might happen...Like that..." Nana sweatdropped. Seeing it on television was funny, but actually seeing it in real anime life hurt her thoughts. "Breaker! Breaker! They just made lip contact!" Nana cringed. _"Nasty." _Nana cringed even more._ "I can actually hear their lips." _The whole class, meaning the boys, watched in awe. While what you expected of the girls happened. All the girls were blown away as if a nuclear bomb had been dropped into their life, including Sakura.

"_**Cha! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss!!" **_Inner Sakura raged punching the air. Naruto and Sasuke pulled back immediately. Each of them grabbed their neck and started to try and choke it out. Naruto was totally disgusted while Sasuke was disgusted and angry.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you..." Sasuke warned while still trying to remove the taste and the memory.

"My mouth's going to rot!" Naruto complained.

"Is this my fault?" The kid asked. Nana sweatdropped watching Sasuke and Naruto continue their reaction.

"Don't worry. You're not the one their going to pound...Reason number three is right behind me, Naruto." Nana pointed to the pissed off crowd.

"_I sense danger." _Naruto frighteningly turned his head to see a lot of angry kunoichi.

"Naruto...you..." Sakura let out her words of anger. Might I add she had a vein on her head which makes her really angry.

"Accident! An accident, believe it!"

"You're annoying!" Sakura added cracking her knuckles. Nana sweatdropped. Naruto stared at the horror that was about to beat him up.

------

"As usual, Naruto is being the center of trouble." The third commented.

------

"Starting today you are all official ninjas, but you are all still new Genin." Iruka began to lecture. "It's going to get harder from here." Nana was listening and trying to ignore the steam coming from the beaten up Naruto. "You will all be in a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." That fact caught Sakura, Naruto, and Ino's attention.

"_A group of three?" _Ino and Sakura thought in unison.

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino aimed her question to Sakura. _"Well, it won't be you." _ Nana snickered. _"How embarrassing for Ino."_

"I don't know." Sakura calmly answered. But in her mind it was actually, _**"Cha! I'm the one who's gonna team up with Sasuke-kun of course!" **_Behind the Inner Sakura was a large flame that made her look evil. Sasuke made a 'nt'.

"_A group of three? That's only going to burden me." _Sasuke thought.

"_First Sakura-chan or Nana, then the other will be..." _ Naruto was thinking with his head on his palm. _"I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke." _

"_Kami-sama I'm not sure if you exist in this world but please bless me...!" _Nana raised her head._ "Okay, Hot Guy Luck! Work your magic. Make me accepted as a fourth member and into Naruto's team!" _Nana crossed her fingers and bit her lip.

"We've arranged the teams such that overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka continued again. I will now announce them."

Tick, tock.

"Next, team seven." Nana gripped her fists. "And this team will be allowed one exception. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Nana was in between a happy Naruto and a gloomy Sakura.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted standing up with his arms raised.

"_I'm with Naruto...?" _Sakura sadly thought with her head down.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yatta!" Sakura immediately rejoiced. Now it was the other way around.

"_I'm with Sasuke...?" _Naruto sadly thought with his head bowed.

"_So I'm in a different group than Naruto-kun..." _Hinata thought looking at the upset Naruto.

"And Matsuda Hoshi."

"Heh-ha!" Nana jumped up and down almost punching Sakura. _"Damn, I missed."_

"_And Nana, too." _Hinata thought sadly.

"Thank you, Hot Guy Luck!" Nana accidentally blurted out. "I mean..."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Next. Team eight. Hyuuga Hinata."

------

"Listen. As long as we're in the same group, you're going to follow what I say." Ino ordered. Nana nodded as she chewed on the free food from Ino. Her mom packed her a lot, but since Nana came along she offered.

"Ne, Chouji? Can I have some potato chips?" Nana asked. Chouji looked at his bag for a while and nodded. Nana opened a fresh bag and started munching.

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru seemingly agreed. _"I don't want to waste my time arguing with Ino." _

"Let's go eat some barbeque together sometime soon!" Chouji suggested making Ino smack her head. Nana looked at Ino.

"You should take the offer while...ya know, it's still being offered! Besides it's free food!"

"-.- You are the only person who would actually do that." Nana put her finger to her chin.

"That's true." Ino smacked her head again. Nana walked to the end of the balcony and sat on its edge. "(Come on, Naruto! Where are you?)" Nana whispered searching for the short nin. But then she couldn't really call him that since she was short, too. "There he is!" Nana pointed to the sneaking Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru blurted. Ino looked back while Nana rubbed her palms together as she produced a quiet cackle.

"Eh?" Sooner or later Naruto jumped Sasuke. Shika and Ino were shocked, but Nana was excited. It made Nana disappointed when the window shut down. _"Stupid window!" _

"You must be Naruto!" The three atop the balcony heard Sasuke say.

"Kuso, stay still." Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, you're going to get it if you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Ino grimaced and made a fist. _"Well, then you might as well hurt him now." _After that you could hear some cartoon noises like pots and pans and some other stuff. "What happened?" Ino wondered.

"You'll see." Nana answered still making evil noises through her mouth. Behind the closed window were a victorious Sasuke and a tied up Naruto.

"Hmph. Baka." You know who said. (Sasuke.) And then jumped out the window.

"Naruto must've gotten beaten instead." Shikamaru judged the outcome.

"Of course. Naruto is no match for Sasuke-kun." Ino said for relief. That's when Nana stood up and jumped to the window.

"_We'll see about that...Wait a minute. I already saw that." _She opened the window and jumped in.

------

"_I let my guard down." _Sasuke thought to himself trying to be rid of the ropes behind him.

_**Flashback**_

_**Standing before what was supposed to be a captured Naruto but actually a replacement jutsu, Sasuke was then raided by Narutos from all sides. "Got you!" Naruto shouted.**_

_**End**_

"_I didn't think a guy who couldn't even replicate properly would be able to use the shadow replication jutsu." _Sasuke thought frustrated.

"'Sup, Sasuke?" Nana greeted in front of Sasuke. She bent down. "Need some help?" She tore the tape from Sasuke's mouth.

"Ah!" Nana smirked. "No, I don't need help!"

"Fine!" Nana snorted and turned her back to Sasuke. After being free of Naruto's trap Sasuke was about to take one step, but instead ended up being hung from the ceiling by his foot. Nana turned around and grinned. "You know, Sasuke. I'm still waiting for your apology. I won't let you go until you do."

"Fine! I'll just escape myself!" While Sasuke reached for the knot Nana picked up the unused part of the rope that hanged Sasuke and started jerking at it. Once Nana started doing this, Sasuke was repeatedly dropped on his head until Nana was satisfied. Sasuke was in pain and partially knocked out. "What the hell do you want from me?!!" Sasuke screamed swinging side to side.

"I just said it you idiot!!"

"And why do I have to say sorry to you!?" Nana paused and anime tears fell from her eyes.

"You called me weak..." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"...You're the craziest fangirl I've ever met..." Nana's bangs covered her eyes and her fist was shaking.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Nana screamed jerking on the rope.

------

While walking on the pathway Sasuke started to grunt and rub his head. Nana, who was walking beside him, smirked a teethy smirk. "I would've let you down earlier if you just said sorry."

"So it's not your fault your crazy?" Sasuke asked.

"What was that?" Nana asked threateningly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing." Soon they could see an excited Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy!" Nana looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. (When she watched this episode she decided to skip it because even then she didn't like Sakura and doesn't like her having her way with Sasuke and dissing Naruto.) _"Since when is Sasuke a shy guy?" _Nana stopped at the end of the bench but Sasuke just kept walking. Even then Sakura couldn't shut her mouth. "Are you emotionally prepared? I am." She turned to the passing Sasuke. "Ch-chotto. Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. Sakura gave a confused mixed with an 'I get it' face. Nana began to walk over to Sasuke really slowly still confused about what Sakura said.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents right?" Sasuke's attention was caught and so was Nana's. "He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I do such things." Nana tightened her fists. Usually she has a short temper and this girl was asking for it. She thought that maybe Sasuke felt the same way. "If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"You really do have no idea, do you Sakura? Comparing being alone to being scolded by your parents is like comparing someone suicidal to someone who's been loved all his life. So what's the difference?" Nana asked walking and then stopping a little farther than Sasuke. "Everything." Sakura stood there confused while Nana kept walking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked Nana as if she was being offended.

"Nothing in this world doesn't have a reason to exist." Sasuke soon followed after.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out. "Where are you going?" Sasuke turned his head around with an irritate expression.

"You're annoying." Sasuke tells Sakura then continues to walk. Once they were far away from Sakura Sasuke got the urge to ask Nana. "Do you really think that?" Nana stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

"Nani?" Nana asks. "You mean the –makes voice low- 'Nothing in this world doesn't have a reason to exist' thing? I used to. When I used to live with my real parents." Sasuke stared at Nana. "I guess I still do now or else I wouldn't of had said that to Sakura, huh?" Nana laughed at herself. "Naruto!" Nana yells spotting Naruto who was sliding towards her and Sasuke but stopped.

"Nana?" Naruto's eyes travel over to the person next to her. "Why are you here?!!" Naruto screams frustrated.

"The technique to untie ropes. It's a basic." Naruto and Nana sweatdropped.

"_Yeah right. You couldn't even escape my trap. And you lie with a confident expression." _

"What are you planning by transforming into me?" Sasuke asks curious.

"I just did it because it seemed like fun!" Naruto answered and performs the shadow replication technique.

"Ike, Naruto!" Nana rooted. Sasuke stepped one step back.

"Chikushou, the shadow replication jutsu?"

"Boo, Sasuke!" Nana shouted on the rail.

"I'm going to show you that-" One Naruto said. "I'm really great-" Another one said. "By defeating you!" Another ends the sentence. "Prepare yourself!" They all shouted in mid-air. But then you could hear a rumbling sound from their stomachs which caused them to seize attack. "My stomach's hurting again." The real Naruto says. And then all the Narutos turn behind. "Restroom!" Sasuke just watches as the Naruto fight over who uses it first. "I'm going in first!" They yelled pushing each other.

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'll help you!" Nana jumps off the rail and runs to the bunch of Narutos. "Wait a sec'...What do I do? Aha!" Nana pulls out kunai and shuriken getting ready to throw them.

"Matte! Nana! What if you hit the real me?" Nana immediately drops them.

"Well then, what else am I supposed to do?" Nana holds her head trying to think something up and starts to panic. Sasuke turns around and sighs.

"_How stupid." _And the Uchiha walks away.

"_I hope Episode four isn't this troublesome!"_

**End**

**It's kinda funny how I'm in chapter six, but really I'm in episode three. Chapter seven should be here next week. (Next week meaning some day after Sunday.)**


	7. Chapter 7

4:30 AM

Sleeping peacefully (you could tell by the smile on her face and how happy it looked) in bed, Nana is awaken (and is now frowning) by the voice of her idiotic and perverted roommate. If he wasn't so idiotic and perverted Nana would call Ninigi her brother. But then that doesn't explain why she calls Naruto her friend.

"OI! NANA, WAKE UP!" Ninigi unthinkingly yelled. "NA-ugh!" He suddenly stopped and ended as if he had been punched in the stomach...Which he was...By Nana, no brain storm needed there. "Did you have to punch me?" Ninigi complained. Nana turned to her 'roommate' with a twitching and annoyed face.

"Did you have to shout?"

Ninigi focused on Nana's expression and tried to answer carefully. "Noo?" Nana's eyebrow twitched continually until Nana calmed down. "Guess what?" Ninigi asked waiting for a 'what' but then continued knowing it wasn't going to happen. "Last night I scored two hot chicks last night." Nana twitched again.

"Ninigi I think you need to get back to school before it's too late. Or maybe the hospital." She stated noting he said 'last night' twice in one sentence. _"Twice in one sentence...He's done that before, saying 'yesterday' at the beginning and ending of one sentence. He always does that when he's nervous...nervous...Nervous?!" _Nana watched Ninigi carefully. She tried to make eye contact but every time she tried Ninigi would shoot his glance somewhere else. They looked like human chameleons on fast forward. Nana stopped after getting a slight headache. "That's it, Ninigi! What did you do this time?!" Ninigi gulped, moving his eyes around nervously.

"Well, you know those two girls I just told you about? They would only hang out with me if I was kinda rich. Or at least that's what I heard." Ninigi spoke as quickly as possible to get it over with. "So I borrowed our rent money and hung out with them all night." He stopped explaining and started fantasizing. "They were beautiful. Their lips soft as a fresh orchid. Their eyes, bright as the moon that lit the night sky. Their skin, as smelly as" Nana quickly snatched a pillow and whacked Ninigi on the side of his head.

"How...much..." Nana said quivering with her head bent low, a shadow hiding her furious eyes. But the shadow didn't help much since her aura was a lot more deadly and..scary. Ninigi noticed this of course and was quivering as well, but not with the same emotion. Ninigi fell on his knees.

"Everything! Even the money for our food!" Nana's hands reacted with a grasp of the pillow she was holding just now. "But I swear I'll get the money back! Onegai, don't hurt me! All I have to do is go out with their older sister so that she might be persuaded enough to let us go for this month! And all you have to do is go out with their older brother. But there's nothing to worry about because I'll be right there with you!" Ninigi smiled a confident grin thinking he got through. _Hai! Ninigi, it's okay! Your my brother and I forgive you! After all you pay the rent not me! I love you! _He fantasized. But ooh WHAM! Right in the stomach! "AUUGH!!" Ninigi groaned flying towards the other end of the room leaving a trail of saliva behind him. "Nande?" Ninigi asked face flat against the floor. Nana grinned.

"I feel so much better." And so she went on to preparing for the day of her test with Kakashi.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**I Need Food**

"Think before using a jutsu, or it will be used against you." Kakashi lectured collecting the decoy bell that was supposed to trick Naruto into a trap, and it did. "And also, don't for such obvious traps, baka." Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto couldn't let Kakashi say that right in his face.

"Chikushou!!" Naruto yelled through his clenched teeth (does that make sense?) knowing he wasn't able to even try to kick Kakashi in the face for saying that (oops that was kinda harsh).

"A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath."

"I know that stuff!!" Naruto openly lied to Kakashi and himself.

"Ano ne, I'm telling you because you don't. Listen! Your movements are too wasteful." Kakashi kept on lecturing right in the middle of an open field. This was Nana's chance to get him and she wasn't going to let it go. But the problem here is so is Sasuke who was watching closely in a tree and spotted that opportunity.

_"Now!" _Sasuke shouted in his thoughts and reached for some shuriken. _"He finally showed an opening." _He said sending his 'kill' fleet of weapons.

_"Now!"_ Nana shouted out loud running towards Kakashi. Not noticing the kunai and shuriken yet, Nana used her chakra and zoomed to Kakashi's right, where the bells were dangling off his waist. _"Score one for Uzumaki and Matsuda! Score zero for Pigmy (Sakura-Nana thinks she looks like a monkey in the right light, plus her hair is pink so Pi- for pink and gmy- for the monkey part.) and poopy head (Sasuke-just a poopy head)!"_ Nana shrieked. The kunai whizzed behind Nana without her knowing and pierced right into her back, pushing her body against 'Kakashi's' making them fly and roll and bump and get hurt. Nana's teammates were shocked.

"No way! Sasuke, teme! You went too far!" Naruto shouted dangling from the tree. After the rolling series Kakashi's trick had been revealed. Sasuke noticed immediately and quickly thought of relocating as fast as soon.

"aauuugghhh!!! My back! SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU!? I'M YOUR TEAMMATE BA-" And a sudden black out hit Nana.

* * *

Feeling as if she had opened her eyes for the first time, Nana was blinded by the light and decided to keep them closed. But a jolt of pain woke her right up. 

"Nana! Wake up! You're going to fail if you keep this up!" Naruto shouted patting Nana's back. Nana forced herself to take it easy.

"Naruto... you're hitting...pain...pain..." Nana tried to explain with all her strength reaching out to Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto didn't get it.

"Nana, daijobou? I can't believe that Sasuke had the nerve to try to kill you and Kakashi-sensei. It must've really hurt!" He said after ending his patting. "Anyway, we've got to hurry! The test's almost over!" Nana quickly bolted up from the ground.

"The test! Naruto! Carry me on your back while I tell you where to go. I know what Kakashi-sensei is expecting from us. Ikuayo!" After yelling her battle cry Nana cringed. "Naruto help me..." Naruto jumped under Nana and held her up. "To the bells!" She said with full energy.

-----

"Well, your head's above the others in this area." Kakashi joked crouching before the 'decapitated' Sasuke. "But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in." He ended humiliating Sasuke by walking away.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed. A few minutes later Sasuke could hear the leaves rustle..and then voices he wished he'd never have to hear again.

"Straight ahead, Naruto!" The image of Naruto and Nana coming out of the bushes hurt Sasuke's eyes. Nana was being carried on Naruto's back and pointing some other way. But then the two of them noticed something in their side vision and quickly payed attention. Once they saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground they burst into laughter. In that fit of laughter Naruto almost threw Nana off, but they still laughed. Sasuke was pretty pissed.

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Nana stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"No!" Nana and Naruto answered laughing their hearts out. grumble Naruto held his stomach. "I'm hungry. Nana, you know I saw where Kakashi hid those lunch boxes." Naruto looked around to check if someone was around to hear him or not. He looked over his shoulder and whispered to Nana. "We can go eat them while he's not around. He did say a ninja must read underneath the underneath!"

"That's not such a good idea, Naruto!" Nana warned. Naruto ignored Nana anyway.

"Ikuayo!" And he zoomed off. Nana squinted her eyes and shouted, "Naruto!!!" _"Why doesn't he listen to me?!-sobs-" _"We're going to get caught!"

-----

ring!!...grumble Team 7's (or just Nana and Naruto's) hunger roared out to them as the three bentos were sitting right in front of them. "Eat it." Was what their stomachs were saying. Nana and Naruto were tied against the same post. Nana was more over to Sasuke's side and Naruto on Sakura's. "Told you we'd get caught."

"Oh, you guys sound really hungry." Kakashi reminded them. "By the way something about this training, well, there's no need for you to go back to the Ninja Academy." Kakashi half-finished his sentence. Naruto and Nana made a sound of relief. But Nana cut hers short. She got angry with herself because she couldn't play the script and do the teamwork with the others. Nana got angrier and angrier with herself while the team rejoiced. Kakashi looked as if he was going to say something, but Nana interrupted.

"Stop, stop! Don't tell me:" Nana began to say in her own version of Kakashi's voice. "'All four of us should quit as ninjas!'" Everyone looked at Nana.

"Quit as ninjas! What do you mean?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Tell me, are you reading my mind?" Nana made an annoyed face.

"Anyone who can read your kind of mind would be incredibly talented."

Kakashi made a shooing motion with his hand. "Oh, stop your embarrassing me!" Nana along with all the others had sweatdrops in the back of their heads. Kakashi cleared his throat and continued. "Do you know why you should quit? It's because you're all brats who don't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke who was immediately insulted charged at his sensei only to end up on the ground under Kakashi under a split second.

"Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That's why you're all brats."

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun's head!!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"Are you guys disrespecting what it means to be a ninja?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think we're training as teams?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"What he means is that we're suppose to work as a team which is why we were grouped into teams in the first place." Nana said disappointed in herself. Even with her in the picture she couldn't change anything that went on here.

"Hmm. It seems Nana has almost fully grasped the answer to this test." Kakashi said a little surprised.

"Answer?" Naruto asked with a curious face.

"The answer that lets you pass this test. (It's about teamwork.)" Nana and Kakashi said in sync. The rest of the team seem to be shocked by it.

"You mean to help each other?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly. But it's too late now." stated Kakashi. Nana huffed.

_"Yeah, right. You say that now. Just hurry and get this over with."_

"If you had come at me together, you might have gotten the bells. Well, too bad." Nana looked at Sakura who was in a short deep thought. Nana knew what she was going to ask so she just blurted out the answer.

"This test is designed to make you fight amongst ourselves, Sakura. The goal was to see who would, under certain circumstances, sacrifice their own interests and work as a team." " _And I still acted like an idiot."_

"Naruto and Nana! You both got to some point of teamwork at the near end of the test and I congratulate you on that, but you still didn't use it to its advantages. Instead you went looking for trouble which got you on the post." Naruto and Nana's faces showed some shame. "Sakura! Instead of Naruto, who was right by you, you were only concerned with Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was. And you!" Kakashi exclaimed pushing Sasuke's head more. "You assumed that the others would just get in your way and acted alone. Missions are completed with teams. It's true that advanced individual talents are important to a ninja, but what's more valued is teamwork. Selfish actions that destroy teamwork bring danger to your teammates, and that can get them killed. For example;" Kakashi said reaching into his pouch and held out a kunai to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies! Or Nana, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!" Naruto was really scared knowing Sakura liked Sasuke so much better than she did Naruto. She'd kill him if she had to. That's what Naruto was so scared of.

_"If Sasuke can throw kunai at me then surely I can leave him to die!" _Nana said in mind knowing not to interrupt.

"That's what can happen." Kakashi said withdrawing his kunai. Sasuke and Sakura were relieved. Especially Naruto who was freaked.

"Oh, that scared me." sighed Sakura.

"Not only is a hostage taken, but you are forced to make impossible decisions before you die." Kakashi explained whirling the kunai and placing it back into his pouch. "The missions are all life-risking jobs." He said getting off Sasuke and walking over to the stone with the carvings. Nana watched Sasuke's face as he lay there looking kind of angry and shocked.

_"Loser." _She thought of it bluntly.

"Look at this. All the names carved into the stone, these are all ninjas of the village that are called heroes."

"That's great! I've decided to get my name carved there, too!" Naruto exclaimed moving his hands up and down. "Hero, hero! I'm not dying a loser!" He said as Sasuke walked by him.

"But they aren't normal heroes." said Kakashi.

"Oh, then what kind of heroes are they?" Naruto asked. Nana sweatdropped and started nudging Naruto.

"Naruto they're not really what you think they are!" Kakashi stayed quiet.

"Ne, ne?" Naruto still urged.

"Heroes that were lost while serving." Kakashi finally said. Naruto blinked not knowing what he meant.

"Lost while serving?" He asked in a happy tone. Nana's head dropped.

"Meaning that they died so the mission would succeed." Sakura and Nana explained in sync.

_"Hey! Get your own lines, sister!" _Nana thought. Realizing how he acted, Naruto bowed his head in shame. And then he felt a little sad. Nana could already hear the song they'd always play during the moments that made you want to cry. Actaully the music made you want to cry even more. (Am i right or what?)

"This is a memorial. And my best friend's name is also carved here." said Kakashi. Nana looked away.

_"Ie! I can't cry! Why am I the only one hearing this dang sad music?!" _Nana wasn't the only one holding the tears in. Joining her was Naruto.

"I'll give you one final chance. But after lunch it will be an even tougher battle for the bells. Those who want to challenge can eat lunch."

"Gladly!" Nana interrupted.

"But don't feed Naruto and Nana." Death had hit our poor Nana. "It's punishment for trying to eat by their selves. If you feed them you will be failed immediately." Naruto was already making a face. "Here, I am the rules. Got that?"

-----

While Sasuke and Sakura were eating Naruto's stomach rumbled. Nana's head dropped even lower. "Naruto, you just reminded me of how hungry I was."

"We don't need food!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself."

"We're totally fine!" rumble "Fine..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Nana. "Here." He said holding up his bento.

"What kind of sick trick is this?" Nana asked. Sasuke frowned.

"It's not a trick. Baka." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Ch-chotto, Sasuke-kun. Sensei said-" said Sakura looking around.

"Don't worry. I don't sense his presence right now. After lunch we'll work together to get the bells. If he can't help, we'll be the ones to suffer." Nana stared for a long time.

_"Sasuke-kun..." _Sakura looked at her food for awhile.

"Well, if teamwork is your plan then sign me up! After all that's what he wanted from us in the first place, ne?" Nana said talking to herself and the others. "Now show me the food!" Sasuke sighed and held his food up. Nana was about to happily have her breakfast when she remembered this was Naruto's time. Sasuke almost shoved the food down her throat. "Matte!" Nana turned to Sakura, who was offering her bento to Naruto. "Awww..." Naruto looked at Sakura with tears in his eyes.

_"Sakura-chan..." _"Arigatou."

"It's fine. Just eat."

"Hurry up and eat, Matsuda. We don't have much time." Nana turned to Sasuke with a scornful face.

"Urasai. If I get the first bite Kakashi-sensei would come out from nowhere and we'd pass if we explained it. But come on, look at Naruto. He's getting busy!" Naruto blushed at that statement while Sasuke just 'hmph'd. crack boom cracka "Thunders already?" Smoke everywhere made Nana really happy.

"You guys!!" She heard Kakashi say. Winds were blowing and her team was scared.

"PASS!!!" Nana screamed for joy. "Woohoo! I'm a genin! I'm a genin! Feel my wrath oncoming missions!! Ahahahahahah!!!"

-----

"Ninigi I'm home!" Nana announced through the door. "What's for lunch? Do we go take-out or visit Jii-san's? You know I had a wierd dream that you spent all our money on girls just so that they would think you were rich! And then in order to pay for our apartment you convinced the owner's daughter to go out with you in order to pay! And that I had to go out with her brother!" Nana laughed. "But you're not that stupid!" Ninigi poked her back. "Itai! Where did you come from?" She looked at him as he was all dressed up. "Ninigi. You look like you're going on a date." Behind Ninigi was the most ugliest girl Nana had ever seen in her whole life. Ninigi looked kind of blue.

"Nana. This is my date, Kazuki." Nana spotted a foot come from behind Kazuki. Out stepped a pretty cute guy. "And this is your date. His name is Katsu." A vein immediately appeared on Nana's head making Ninigi nervous.

"BAKAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. author's possibly final note

** A/N: I'm being monitored every freaking minute when I'm on the computer! I hate it so much! After typing the first words of the next chapter, my dad comes in and lectures me about homework and why the internet was an endless source of reference...If only I had a laptop. I could type all day... And so I'm banned from the computer...UNTIL MUCH MUCH FURTHER NOTICE >> **  



End file.
